San Andreas
San Andreas is a 2015 American disaster film directed by Brad Peyton. The screenplay was written by Carlton Cuse, with Andre Fabrizio and Jeremy Passmore receiving a story credit. The film stars an ensemble cast, including Dwayne Johnson, Carla Gugino, Alexandra Daddario, Ioan Gruffudd, Hugo Johnstone-Burt, Art Parkinson, Archie Panjabi, Paul Giamatti, Will Yun Lee and Kylie Minogue. Principal photography of the film started on April 22, 2014 in Australia and wrapped up on July 27 in San Francisco. The film was released worldwide in 2D and 3D on May 29, 2015, received mixed reviews from critics, and grossed $470 million worldwide. Plot Raymond "Ray" Gaines (Dwayne Johnson) is a Los Angeles Fire Department Air Rescue pilot in the midst of a divorce from Emma (Carla Gugino) and planning a trip to San Francisco with his daughter Blake (Alexandra Daddario). Meanwhile, Caltech seismologist Lawrence Hayes (Paul Giamatti) and his colleague Dr. Kim Park (Will Yun Lee) are at Hoover Dam doing research for a new earthquake predicting model when a nearby and heretofore unknown fault ruptures. This triggers a 7.1 magnitude earthquake that collapses the dam and kills Park. When Ray is called into work because of this, Blake goes with her mother's new boyfriend Daniel Riddick (Ioan Gruffudd) to San Francisco, instead of Ray. Hayes discovers that the San Andreas Fault is shifting and will soon cause a major earthquake, thereby destroying cities along the fault line. Emma is having lunch with Daniel's sister Susan (Kylie Minogue) when the fault slips triggering a 9.1 magnitude earthquake, with Susan among the casualties during the event. Ray saves Emma from the collapsing building, and they barely escape the city aboard his helicopter. In San Francisco, Daniel brings Blake to his office where she meets Ben (Hugo Johnstone-Burt), an engineering student from England seeking employment with his brother, Ollie (Art Parkinson). Daniel and Blake leave the premises, but become trapped in their car in the parking garage after a string of earthquakes. Daniel flees but Blake is found by Ben and Ollie, who help her escape. They then find a working phone and Blake calls Ray and Emma, who fly to San Francisco to save her. En route, Ray's helicopter fails, forcing him to make an emergency landing at a shopping mall in Bakersfield. Amid the chaos of looting, he steals a truck and he and Emma escape. They come across an older couple broken down on the side of the road where the San Andreas Fault has opened up, blocking the road and the couple, who happen to own an airplane agree to give it up in exchange for Ray's vehicle. In San Francisco, Blake, Ben and Ollie are trying to find a place to signal Ray, as the point they agreed to meet at, Coit Tower, is engulfed in flames. On approach, Ray and Emma are forced to parachute in the city when a 9.6 magnitude quake hits the city, becoming the largest earthquake in history. Much of the city is left in ruins and Blake, Ben and Ollie narrowly survive. Ray and Emma realizing they cannot make their way through the destroyed city, are able to commandeer a boat only to see that the water in the bay is beginning to recede, indicating that a tsunami is approaching. As it approaches, Blake, Ben, and Ollie run into Daniel's building. The giant tsunami hits knocking over several buildings and leaving Daniel's building flooded. Daniel is killed on the Golden Gate Bridge when the tsunami washes in a cargo ship that severs the center span of the bridge causing the entire roadway to snap and give way killing thousands of others. Emma and Ray make their way through the flooded downtown area and are finally able to locate Blake, Ben and Ollie as Daniel's building begins to sink beneath the water. Ray and Emma break a window and rescue Ben and Ollie however Blake apparently drowns. Ray is finally able to resuscitate her and the family is happily reunited. They head to a relief camp where the reconciled Ray and Emma talk about their future as rescue vehicles descend on the radically altered landscape of the San Francisco Bay Area. Cast *Dwayne Johnson as Chief Raymond "Ray" Gaines, a Los Angeles Fire Department helicopter-rescue pilot *Carla Gugino as Emma Gaines, Ray's estranged wife *Alexandra Daddario as Blake Gaines, Ray and Emma's daughter *Hugo Johnstone-Burt as Ben Taylor, an English architect and Blake's love interest *Art Parkinson as Ollie Taylor, an English boy and Ben's younger brother *Ioan Gruffudd as Daniel Riddick, Emma's boyfriend *Archie Panjabi as Serena Johnson, a news reporter *Paul Giamatti as Dr. Lawrence Hayes, a Caltech seismologist *Will Yun Lee as Dr. Kim Park, a Caltech seismologist and Lawrence's partner *Kylie Minogue as Susan Riddick, Daniel's sister *Alec Utgoff as Alexi, Lawrence's student *Marissa Neitling as Phoebe, Lawrence's student *Todd Williams as Marcus Crowlings, Ray's partner *Colton Haynes as Joby O'Leary, Ray's partner *Morgan Griffin as Natalie, the young girl rescued by Ray at the beginning of the movie. *Breanne Hill as Larissa, a waitress *Matt Gerald as Harrison *Julian Shaw as Stoner External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Action Films Category:Dwayne Johnson films Category:Kylie Minogue films